Stuck In A Bush
by Fluffy Berry
Summary: A Vulpix is stuck in a bush. Who will save her? One-shot


A Vulpix stumbled through a thick thorn bush in Eterna forest. She walked onwards, before tripping up. Her paw was caught in a large vine. She tried to untangle herself, but got more and more caught up in the scraggly bush.

"Hhhhheeeelllllpppp!!!" She wailed, her piteous voice echoing through the thick forest. "Somebody Hheellppp me!!! Help!!! please, help me!!"

Two Parasect scuttled away from her, disturbed from their slumber. She blinked. "Help! Please!! don't gooo!!" She yelped at them desperately."Dumb mushrooms." she muttered at the Parasect, who she could only just see in the distance, disguised as huge ugly spotted mushrooms.

A Crabby scuttled up to her, before pinching her on the ear. It scuttled off again, and she heard a trainers voice. "Smut! Where have you been! We're trying to get some strong Pokemon, not have a vacation!"

The Vulpix paled. What if the trainer came here, and saw her?! Vulpix's are rare, and many trainers would love to have one on their team.

She struggled even more desperately to get out of the bush, which didn't help. A pair of Leafeon passed her hurriedly, a Eevee bouncing along. "Help me!" But the Leafeon shook there heads, the larger one muttering, "Better you than us be captured.", before rushing off.

A bunch of Beedrills passed by, their naturally rude bees making rude noises at the poor Vulpix. "That's it...... just leave me here." She sobbed. One Beedrill stuck his tongue out. (Do Beedrills have tongues.......? Now there's a funny thought.)

"Dimwit... WILL SOMEBODY HHHEEELLLLPPP MMEEEE!!!!!?????" She wailed again. The trainer seemed to have gone, so she was surprised when the Crabby ran past. "I'm escaping!" He shouted to the forest. The trainer was in fast pursuit of her runaway Pokemon.

"Well, at lest they're gone." A Oddish suddenly popped up from in front of her. "Where did that come from!"

"OHMYGOD!!!YOU'RELIKEREALLY,REALLYSTUCKANDTHAT'SHORRIBLE,BYEBE!!!!!" the Oddish said, before rushing off at top speed. (OH MY GOD!!! YOUR'RE LIKE REALLY, REALLY STUCK AND THAT'S SO HORRIBLE, BYE-BYE!!!)

"......"

"Hello sweety! Oh! You're stuck! And.... is that a graze I see?!" A Chansey waddled up to the Vulpix. "Let me sing you a song to make your grazy-wazey better!"

"I don't want you to sing me a song! Just help me out of this bush!"

"Naughty baby! Baby needs to learn some manners!" The Chansey tutted. "Wahh!" Echoed through the forest. "Baby Happiny wants Mummy! Bye Baby" The Chansey wobbled off.

The Vulpix sighed. She tried to make herself comfortable for the night.

_12 hours later:_

The Vulpix was tired and lonely. Dispute the sunny weather, which filled her with energy, she was half-heartedly flopped in the bush.

The Oddish from before popped up. "Oh. You're still stuck."

"What? The Vulpix asked. "Yesterday you were all hyper, and today you are unbelievably calm."

"Oh. I ate a bad weed yesterday." The Oddish explained. She let out a smelly, disgusting burp. "Oops!" She giggled "That was because of the weed."

"Look, can you help me of not?"

"'fraid not. No arms, ya see." She said. The Vulpix did see. "Bye. I'll see if my parents know some-one who can help." She walked off.

The Vulpix was also now starving.

"Hey." she called to a Wurmple perched on a tree chewing a leaf slowly. "Could you knock down one of those Pecha Berry's for me?"

"That considers" The Wurmple said very, very slowly. "If I did, It might knock you out of that bush. Then you might come and eat me. If Id didn't, you might starve to death in front of my eyes. I don't want a Pokemon to die when I could save them. If I did, You wouldn't stave to death. But you might be able to get out of the bush then and......"

The Wurmple droned on, and that Vulpix snapped. "Just forget I asked!"

"That's easy. I don't have a very good memory see. If I did have a good memory, I'd be able to remember you being here and......"

Suddenly the Wurmple stopped talking. The Vulpix looked up, shocked at the abrupt end to the Wurmple's drones.

The reason was apparent;a Ekans was squeezing the life out of the Wurmple, who was gasping for air. "Wurmple for tea, yummy" The Ekans said, the words oozing through the air. The Vulpix shuddered.

The Wurmple gave one last gasp, before dieing. The Ekans slithered away, the Wurmple in its jaws.

The Vulpix had a rest-less night, filled with nightmares and stomach pains.

_In The Morning:_

The Vulpix lied panting in the heat. She dreaded the day ahead and wished she could go home and be with her family.

A twinkling laughter startled her. Twisting round, she came face-to-face with a Growlithe. "Want a hand?" He asked. His voice was sweet and musical. The Vulpix blushed. "Yes please" She said shyly. She was surprised at how her voice came out; dry and raspy. It made her realize her thirst.

The Growlithe pulled her out of the bush. Her silky fur was covered in thorns and cuts. She looked a mess.

"Come home with me. We'll get you fixed up."


End file.
